


Don't go

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ha mai realmente fatto caso alla differenza d’età.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Ash Tyler | Voq
Kudos: 1





	Don't go

Non ha mai realmente fatto caso alla differenza d’età.

Ash Tyler è sicuro infatti di essere fin troppo danneggiato per una relazione stabile, di sicuro l’esercito di lui se ne frega e di sicuro il suo partner non è messo meglio di lui. Ancora non ha capito perché Gabriel Lorca preferisca passare del tempo con lui, non quando il viceammiraglio Cornwell è così brillante e sicuramente migliore di lui, ci sono notti in cui Ash è sicuro di essere solamente un rimpiazzo, un intermezzo nella vita di Lorca il quale prima o poi tornerà da Katrina Cornwell lasciandolo con il cuore a pezzi.

A volte si sente come una scoperta, un esperimento dell’altro e per questo cerca di dargli tutta l’attenzione possibile, concedendosi a Gabriel in qualsiasi modo la mente, e internet, gli concedano. Come quando nel sentire Gabriel nella doccia si è subito recato in bagno per unirsi a lui, premuto tra le mattonelle bagnate e il corpo solido di Gabriel Lorca Ash è morto e rinato come mai gli era successo. O come quando la mattina lo sveglia con il sesso, sebbene in un’occasione è sicuro che l’altro non stesse dormendo, non quando le sue mani i sono chiuse sulle sue natiche mentre lui lo cavalcava dolcemente immergendo entrambi in un delizioso abbandono.

Gabriel Lorca non sa perché un ragazzo così giovane come Ash Tyler perda tempo con lui, non quando potrebbe frequentare persone della sua stessa età. Non ignora come l’altro guardi Michael o Sylvia e sicuramente quelle due sono opzioni migliori di un generale ormai ridotto al lavoro d’ufficio a causa della sua menomazione. Lui e Katrina sono pur sempre rimasti in rapporti amichevoli, per quanto si possa rimanere in rapporti amichevoli dopo una relazione di vent’anni terminata a un passo dall’altare.

E poi c’è Ash.

Così fragile, così attraente e così terrorizzato da essere convinto di non meritare la salvezza, quel ragazzino invece lo ha attratto fin dal loro primo incontro. È stato così naturale baciare Ash nonostante la differenza d’età, andarci a letto poi è venuto spontaneo anche se ci sono notti in cui Gabriel Lora si sente un depravato per aver fatto sesso con un ragazzo che non era ancora nato quando lui e Katrina di diplomavano. Poi Ash sorride, lo bacia o dimostra nuovamente di essere più forte di quel che sembra e Gabriel allontana quei pensieri.

Ha capito benissimo cosa sta facendo l’altro, tenerlo impegnato con il sesso per timore che se ne vada, e … non è mai stato contrario al sesso, solamente spiegare ad Ash che non è più un adolescente è un po’ difficile, per fortuna conosce ancora dei trucchi utili.

Ash non si è mai sentito così bene come in quel momento mentre sente Gabriel farsi lentamente strada dentro di lui.

Non è la prima volta quel giorno, non quando hanno finalmente un momento tutto per loro. È cominciato con lui inginocchiato tra le gambe di Gabriel sul divano, il sesso di Gabriel perfetto nella sua bocca e l’altro che gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli. È proseguito sempre sul divano, lui piegato contro il bracciolo e Gabriel dietro di lui, le mani di Gabriel che lasciavano segni sui suoi fianchi e lui che gemeva il nome dell’altro. Poi si sono trasferiti a letto dove Gabriel gli ha fatto segno che poteva fargli di tutto e lui non si sarebbe lamentato.

Ne ha approfittato per farlo distendere e poi …non ama molto il ruolo attivo ma ogni volta che gli entra dentro sentire quell’anello di muscoli contrarsi contro la sua erezione lo fa letteralmente impazzire di desiderio. Gabriel si è limitato a baciarlo gemendo nella sua bocca mentre lui si muoveva lentamente, attento a godersi ogni attimo baciando e toccando ogni singola porzione di pelle su cui riusciva a mettere la bocca. Si sono goduti quell’orgasmo lento e inebriante come se fosse eterno ed Ash non si è mai sentito meglio, solamente lui e Gabriel in quel momento erano importanti, nient’altro.

Poi l’altro lo ha letteralmente voltato e non è riuscito a trattenere un gemito di fastidio misto a piacere quando Gabriel Lorca gli è entrato dentro con scarsissima attenzione. È rimasto lì, a farsi usare dall’altro come una bambola gonfiabile e non nega che la cosa lo abbia fatto incredibilmente eccitare, in quel momento era importante per Gabriel, Gabriel si stava prendendo cura di lui a modo suo, che lo usasse pure, che non smettesse di scoparlo, ad Ash andava tutto bene in quel momento. È stato frenetico, è stato erotico, è stato indecente, è stato meraviglioso.

Ora invece è tutto più rilassante, le mani di Gabriel che lo accarezzano lungo tutto il corpo fino all’inguine per poi indugiare appena sul suo sesso, Gabriel che gli sussurra incoraggiamenti misti a parole sconce all’orecchio e soprattutto il sesso di Gabriel che si muove pigramente dentro di lui, hanno tutto il tempo del mondo e non vogliono sprecare quell’occasione. Ogni spinta è finalizzata a donargli appena un po’ di piacere, piccole scariche elettriche che lo attraversano ad intervalli regolari, e altrettanto pigramente Ash muove il bacino, la differenza d’età in quel momento appare quasi insignificante, Gabriel Lorca gli sta mostrando di quanta resistenza è capace e Ash vorrebbe solo piangere per la frustrazione e il piacere. Vorrebbe tanto implorarlo di muoversi più forte, più veloce, più a fondo, che non si rompe per così poco non dopo quello che gli è accaduto ma non riesce a trovare le parole.

<< Ti piace? >> gli sussurra Gabriel prima di un’altra spinta strappandogli un gemito.

<< Si … è bello … non ti fermare …scopami ancora … non smettere … non smettere mai di scoparmi >> lo supplica Ash, le luci sono spente e le finestre chiuse in maniera tale che l’handicap di Gabriel non gli pesi eccessivamente ma il buio non è mai stato loro d’ostacolo.

<< E chi vuole? … sei perfetto, mi piace quando supplica, tenente >> mormora Gabriel con voce roca prima di portare finalmente una mano sulla sua erezione e cominciare a muoverla fin troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti. Se Gabriel avesse la sua età a quest’ora avrebbero finito e ricominciato ma probabilmente non avrebbe la stessa resistenza, quella capace di prolungare ogni amplesso fino a portarlo alla pazzia e implorare l’altro di avere pietà e farlo venire, o che gli permette di assaporare il sesso dell’altro sulla propria bocca, di farselo spingere fino in gola e godere così, semplicemente facendogli un pompino.

<< Gabriel … per favore …fammi venire … smettila di … ah, torturarmi >> ansima tra un gemito e l’altro, ha bisogno di venire, ne ha immensamente bisogno e ne ha bisogno ora.

Gabriel per fortuna ha pietà di lui e Ash soffoca un gemito cercando le labbra dell’altro, Gabriel riesce facilmente ad imporgli il suo ritmo anche lì e lui si abbandona a quelle sensazioni abbandonandosi finalmente all’orgasmo.

Sente l’altro venire dentro di sé ma è così spossato dall’orgasmo che ci fa a malapena caso, sa solo che per ora è tutto finito.

Gabriel lo stringe a sé mentre lui chiude gli occhi, le mani di Gabriel tra i suoi capelli hanno un che di ipnotico per Ash in quel momento post orgasmo. Ed è allora che i dubbi tornano e una voce nella sua testa gli sussurra che la differenza d’età è troppa, che lui è solamente un passatempo, un piccolo sporco segreto, un capriccio destinato a passare e che prima ancora che se ne renda conto Gabriel sarà tornato da Katrina Cornwell lasciandolo solo e ancora più a pezzi di quanto non è già. Vorrebbe ignorarla ma il dubbio rimane, ci sono oltre vent’anni di differenza tra di loro, quasi trenta, e se per il sesso non contano quando si tratta della vita di tutti i giorni sembrano fin troppo eccessivi.

<< Non mi lasciare, resta con me >> mormora, e l’altro gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, un gesto quasi paterno pensa.

<< Non vado da nessuna parte, tenente Tyler >> gli risponde Gabriel.

<< Non mi riferimento ad oggi, non solo. Non mi lasciare da solo, non abbandonarmi >> rettifica Ash, sarà per effetto della prigionia, sarà per timore di perderlo, sarà per tanti fattori ma il solo pensiero che un giorno Gabriel Lorca possa lasciarlo gli appare intollerabile. Quell’attaccamento non è normale ma … ne ha tremendamente bisogno.

<< Tranquillo Ash, non ti lascio >> replica Gabriel Lorca prima di alzargli il volto e Ash nota subito quanto quegli occhi siano seri, Gabriel Lorca sarà anche ipovedente ma Ash non ha mai visto occhi così espressivi.

Ash si fa bastare quelle parole, sa di fare una scommessa azzardata ma non gl’importa, ci penserà meglio la mattina seguente, per ora tutto quello che vuole è Gabriel Lorca e non desidera altro.

Gabriel gli dà un ultimo bacio, ci penserà meglio domani, per ora Ash Tyler è con lui e non chiede altro. Se solo una certa cosa avesse funzionato a suo tempo ora non avrebbe alcun problema.


End file.
